hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlazingStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hellsing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hellsing: Ultimate OVA I page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheColorEarth (Talk) 03:58, February 19, 2010 Template & Picture Licensing Info Hello BlazingStar and welcome to Hellsing wiki! Thank you for you contributions and question. It's allways great to see new people on. I added the OVA episodes template page, but being the person I am I made a typo on the title (-_-). I'll redo the page within the hour, but I just thought I'd say hi first. For future reference you start a new template in the same way you would start a normal page. The only difference is that its title must start with Template:. About the Picture Licensing, I apologize but I'm afraid I don't know too much about the subject. I would recomend checking Wikipedias page on their Image use policy. A link can be found here ---> Wikipedia:Image use policy Sorry if i'm not much help. Anyway thanks for joining. It looks like you'll be a big help to this wiki. -TheColorEarth Evensong Hello. It was me, Evensong, who posted that message on the discussion page of Alucard, and I have responded there. :) Just four tildes? Damn dude. I spent 10 minutes trying to hyperlink my username to my page in the message I left for you. Anyway, yeah it looked like this place was somewhat deserted. The Alucard discussion page was nearly blank. Scratch that, it was 'blank the time I posted there. You and he are the only one's active here? So with that I assume he's the 'admin' of this Wikia, no? Who has written the bulk of the content here? I've never had the opportunity to check out Naruto or Bleach Wiki, but the sheer volume of the episodes or volumes of the manga is probably a contributing factor to that. Hellsing Wiki is actually a whole lot better than standard Wikipedia. The page on Alucard is around one third the info on the page here. And I just noticed that the top of this page (in which I'm writing the message) there are instructions to post your signature. X( Well, I'll try to help you out as much as I can, but I haven't read the manga. I've only seen the OVAs, and I'm desperately waiting for them to come out in English. Any idea if they'll even be released? Evensong 19:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The English versions aren't available ''at all, the reason being it hasn't been released in North America. I tried to get into subs. A lot, really. The dubs come out far too late. But the English version has such unique voice actors. Like, you'll have guys with German accent, Integra has a decent British accent etc. I '''loathed Ingetra's Japanese voice "Seiyuu", is it called? Yeah, that I loathed. Plus, they don't speak English. They speak EngRish. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-okHc4NNzo Have you read the manga fully btw? Evensong 21:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Evensong Info Boxes Hello Blazingstar! I saw on your main page that you were looking for help with info boxes, and unlike picture licensing I actually do know allot about them. An info box can be started from scratch by clicking the table button on your toolbar. However I wouldn't recommend starting an info box like that simply because it's a bit confusing and time consuming. Instead you should find an info box from another page, like Alucards, highlight the information, and copy and paste it into your page. Oddly enough the whole info box appears with it. After that it's really pretty easy. You can change the information and heading from the previous info box to make it apply to whatever character you are making it for. To change color, you can right click on the cell or row you want colored and then go to cell and cell properties. From there you can click on background color and make you cell/row whatever color you like. You can delete rows, cells and pictures by going to cells and delete cells. If you need any more information on info boxes then what I've said here please leave a message on my talkpage or go here -Help:Tables Have fun! btw. The dark red that is common in most of the info boxes around this site is #990000 TheColorEarth 22:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request Re. Hello BlazingStar! Unfortunately I must apologize; only bureaucrat's can make other users admins. A bureaucrat is the status which is higher than an admin. They have the privilege to promote other users to administrator or bureaucrat status; grant and revoke an account's bot status; and rename user accounts. Unfortunately I'm not at that level yet and neither is anyone else on this wikia. This means that no one on this wiki actually has the power to promote users. I'm currently looking into this issue and asking users on other wikias for advice. I apologize for this inconvenience and will hopefully be able to get back to you soon. TheColorEarth 20:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello new admin! Forget about the last post, I was actually appointed bureaucrat status when I adopted this wikia, and was just never told (doh!). Sorry about that. Anyway you're an admin now! You now have the following privliges... #Accountcreator granting and revoking #Rollback #Protecting #Protecting deleted pages #Rollback granting and revoking #Deleting #Dealing with disputes #Blocking #Viewing deleted pages and contributions Thanks for you contributions and Good Luck with you new adminship! TheColorEarth 19:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Redirecting Hola BlazingStar! The fine art of redirecting is actually really simple. Create a page that you want to be the redirect (ex. Integra Hellsing) and write the number, REDIRECT, and the link to the original article (ex. Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing) So it would look like this: #REDIRECT Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing Yep, thats it. 'Bout time wikia made something simple isn't it? You can also make the link text different from it's link. This is done by highlighting the word selecting link and changing the link text section. So I can just write Jackal and still have it link me to the correct page. Anyway if you need any more help please leave a message on my talk page or go here: Wikipedia: Redirect. Oh yeah and here's a link to another redirect page:Seras Redirect See ya around! TheColorEarth 19:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) User Greeting Re. Hello again BlazingStar! Yes the reason that new users sometimes see a welcoming from you is because of you new "super-admin powers". Now that you are an admin both you and I rotate in the welcoming of new users. Every time a new person comes to this wiki, the user is automatically sent a welcome by an admin (or in my case a bureaucrat). Don't really worry about it; I think that you will be able to answer any questions just fine. Actually Congratulations, your one of the only three to ever send a welcome message on this wiki! TheColorEarth 02:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello, BlazingStar! Are you like the new category "Antagonists"? Thank's for the welcome!^^ Thank's for welcoming me into this wiki, the only one I have found that doesn't seem to have a virus attatched! XD Sorry I couldnt find any pictures of Enrico Stivaletti though. :( Thank's again! -Zach Main Page If you would like the main page to be 100% width instead of what it is now you can do this: *copy the obsession code here and replace/paste it here: MediaWiki:Monaco.css *find the "@group Main Page" section in that code and remove the "body.mainpage div.monaco_shrinkwrap{....}" section. *SAVE *set the skin to custom --Sxerks 01:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Recent activity and Yumie's Katana Hello BlazingStar! I would first of all like to thank you for all the work that you've done in the last couple of days. It is ''much ''appreciated. While reading you recent Blog Posts (which are actually really helpful, I really should start one...) I noticed that you needed pages for manga volumes and chapters. So I'm going to start to make pages for volumes and also finish pages for the OVA episodes. I'm also going to start searching for those pictures you need. I have a suggestion too. Instead of making pages like Bayonets or Yumie's Katana how about we make one big "Section XIII Iscariot Weapons"? Or do you think that we will be able to add more Information to the Yumie's Katana page. I'm fine with either. I'm glad this wiki is finally really improving. It's exciting isn't it? Thanks for coming on in the first place by the way, I was getting so tired of almost no activity I was starting to give up on this wiki. TheColorEarth 23:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recent Activity Yeah, I think we should definitely get around to writing where all of the anime and OVA episodes correspond to in the manga. Like, "This episode is chapters X-Y in Hellsing manga volume Z." Some of the other great anime-related wikis have that, and I think we should too. BTW, I am totally loving you for making the OVA pages! And they're wonderful quality! I'd like to add all of them to the Admin's Pick list, You is awesome. GO EARTH-SAN!!! How about compromise- we could make a new category for "Iscariot Organization Weapons" or something? I'm afraid I've gotten really attached to the "weapons" category, so I feel that anything used as a weapon more than three times in combat should have it's own page. Like the katana. So far, I'm hoping someone will just come along and fill in the page. You never know, sometimes the individual weapons themselves have fans. (I met a fan of the Jackal online once.) So it could totally happen, that page could just magically fill itself. BlazingStar 02:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm the Head-Admin of Hellsing Fanon Wiki and need help making Character Templates. It would be really awsome if you could lend a hand. Thanks! Sadow-sama 22:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) July '10 AniManga spotlight Thanks for nominating Hellsing wiki for the AniManga Spotlight! It's great to see this wiki's name on another site. Guess this means I need to hurry up and finish the OVA and volume pages before July 10 comes up huh? Well, thanks for the heads up and I hope to see you around this summer. :) btw: Congrats on becoming a admin on Change 123 wikia!~ TheColorEarth 23:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Images I'm not exactly sure where I got them. I search the web for images when I'm bored.--AleximMose 16:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) From now on, check my profile for links to some good sites that you may be able to use.--AleximMose 04:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) We now have episode infoboxes! Hello BlazingStar! Guess what? We now have an Episode infobox Template! And it couldn't be done without you! I hate to admit it, but despite being a bureaucrat I actually had no idea whatsoever on how to create a working template. But after studying what you did to create the Character infobox template I was successfully able to create one for episodes. Thank you Blazingstar for continuing to improve this wikia!~ :D TheColorEarth 22:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Gif Okay, will do. lol--AleximMose 18:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Main Page: Adding a Poll Hello BlazingStar! Recently I've been experimenting around with the home page and I found a way I can easily add a Poll to it. It would look something like this..... What do you think of the Hellsing: Ultimate OVA series? I loved it! It was good. It was okay. Didn't like it. I hated it! Haven't seen it. So what d'ya think? Currently I'm not sure if it should be added or not. The Main page is already pretty long and I'm not sure if we have room. I also remember you thinking about remodeling the Main page awhile ago, so I'm not if this is really the right time to add a poll. Anyway, I just wanted to ask, before I start editing around our Main page myself. Please give me some feed back and since It's finally summer, I'll be able to add a lot more soon. TheColorEarth 14:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for an awesome Wikia that im now trying to edit myself! Thanks for the great things youve made! Citation Sorry about that, I would have but don't know how to make citations. Anyway, if I'm remembering correctly, he said something about it in the extras to volume 1, saying he'd based Alucard off of Vash too much. --DARK 19:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) July Spotlight I just noticed that the Main Page here is fully protected, at most is should be semi-protected from editing and fully-protected from moving. See the Rules for spotlights.--Sxerks 01:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah; sorry about that. I changed the protection settings now. : -BlazingStar (My talk) 00:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : Jaku the Great Hey dude, sorry for making so much work for you on some of the pages, I accidentally did a bunch of it, and couldn't fix it because the site wouldn't allow me to. I am so sorry. xD I just wanted to clear things up. Lmao, thanks. I have a bunch of more pictures I could upload, it's just I need to find the right shit to upload them to. xD And figure out how to make them smaller and fit along the writing and what not, thank you for not getting angry. Tildes? Like... ~Jakuthegreat~? Re: How-To for Signatures! Yeah, but putting four of those in a row when you post automatically shows up as a signature when you submit it. It usually shows your name and the time you submitted the post. Actually, there's a button for that somewhere whenever you edit pages- I can see it next to the "template" button in the upper right-hand corner right now. Hint: Fool around on your own user page or on the Sandbox to test it out! --BlazingStar (My talk) 20:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 'P.S. '''If you're having trouble, you can just add the picture to the Wiki by clicking "Add new photo" on the home page. It won't add it to the page, but it'll still be on the wiki. Then you can tell me where you want it. The wiki will still credit you for uploading the image, thanks to the new Wikia layout. Ah, I getcha. Thanks for all the help. I appreciate it. JakutheGreat 13:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Helltrooper16 Hi. Thanks for the welcome. :) Hi! Sorry about the automated message thing i'm still new to all this. I thought I should do a page on London because its a major setting in the series, and being British I thought it my patriotic duty to do so XD TheColorEarth: Signing Off Hello BlazingStar! I've been wanting to write this for a while, but I've really been dreading this. Enough procrastinating though, I need to write this. I've been busy lately - very busy actually. I no longer have the time to edit this wiki nearly as much as I'd like to. I'll probably make an edit once a month or so. This wiki needs someone more reliable than that. So I'm stepping down from my bureaucrat position. I'm doing this for a couple of reasons. The first one being that I reached my goal. I made more than 1,000 edits and I feel there's not much more I can do. The second is that my edits to this wiki are now so infrequent. Monaco is also now gone and adjusting to the new skin is just not working as well as I hoped. The most important reason though is that I truly believe I'll be leaving this wiki in good hands. I have no problem admitting that when I first got on this wiki I had no Idea what I was doing. It was mostly a personal project for me and everything I learned was from trial and error. Every time a user asked a question I'd have to look up the answer and respond with what I believed was correct. To be perfectly honest I failed almost as much as I succeeded. Most of the things I learned were from observing you. I'm very lucky that you came and also extremely thankful. I also think that you would be perfect for the bureaucrat position. You make fantastic edits, you have superior leadership abilities, your grammar is fantastic and you know far more about all the technical stuff. It's your choice though. If you don't want to be the bureaucrat I can't force you. If you do want the position though than I will make you a bureaucrat. I think that you would do great. I might make an edit every now and then, but I'm basically done. Thanks for everything BlazingStar! I’ve really enjoyed my time here and I have nothing my good memories of the wiki. Thanks!~ TheColorEarth 01:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sign-Off (TT_TT) Earth-san's leaving! That really is sad. I'm sorry that you didn't adjust as well as some of us, and I understand the whole busy thing- really, I do- so I won't criticize you or whatever for putting work first. That's quite admirable, really. I'm honored that you think I'd be a good bureaucrat. I'd feel kind of insecure as the only admin here on the Hellsing Wiki without someone higher in authority also here, but I will still take the challenge! ''-salutes-'' I will do my best...'FOR EARTH-SAN! ''' To the gods, I sound like an anime character...>,< I'm glad that I was able to make your time here fun, it was cool with you here too! And I did learn some important things from you; remember the redirects? :D I promise I'll take good care of the wiki! (That, in case you were wondering, was a "yes" to the "do you want to be a bureaucrat question.) ''-sniff- Sayonara, Earth-san! '''P.S. '''I would have sent this reply much earlier, but the one day I wanted to send a prompt reply, my computer decided to crash. Twice. So...yeah. Add to drifters wiki Why can you add it to the drifters wiki i mean they need help so add the drifters to them okay Gamma Venom 567 :That's a good idea! Just what I was thinking, actually, I just forgot to mention it. We can definitely copy the information from the Drifters pages to pages on the Drifters wiki. It would be a shame for the work you put into those pages to go to waste, right? That wiki needs more love anyway. ^_^ :--BlazingStar (My talk) 06:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so when are you gonaa do that? Gamma Venom 567 03:10 PM April 26,2011 :Eh? Deleting the articles or copying their information to the Drifters Wiki? Odd thing is, I just noticed don't have the option to delete articles anymore, not since the New Wikia Look. I don't know whether it's hidden from me, or whether it's been taken away from me. Either way, I've sent a message to a Wikia support admin, Sarah Manley, for help; in the meantime, they stay up there. ''-sweatdrop-'' :As for moving the info to the Drifters Wiki, I think I'll get on that right...about...now. :--BlazingStar (My talk) 03:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Uh you forgot the pictures :Gamma Venom 567 (my Talk) Oh, um...I was hoping you would take care of those, as you seem to have the pictures saved before you uploaded them here. Please? Pretty please? --BlazingStar (My talk) 18:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC)